


The Sacred Springs

by Angelsbane97



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no regrets, Immobility, M/M, Multi, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsbane97/pseuds/Angelsbane97
Summary: Darth Maul & his brother Savage Opress have landed on an luscious planet very far on the outer rim in search of an mythical spring said to able to heal any wounds even as far to regenerate one's lost limbs and body parts who baths in the healing waters of the spring, they get captured and we see what becomes of them. I suck at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars.
> 
> If you don't like don't read, please don't hate me.
> 
> If you do like this I am taking request, More details on my Bio page or my DeviantArt: http://stardragon97.deviantart.com
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

They were so close now. The rumored healing springs of Uko in the far outer rim was just in range. The lush beauty of Uko its self was impressive but Maul didn’t care for such trivial opinions. He only wanted the power of the springs. The springs were rumored to have a healing property so great it could cure illnesses and regenerate lost limbs, which to him meant getting his full body and power back. To be able to once again fell the full power of the dark coursing through entire body once again would be a most welcome change. He could then destroy that wretched Kenobi then destroy the Sith to finally, finally have his revenge.

“Brother, How will we know where to find the springs? They are just a myth.” Maul didn’t even bother to look at his apprentice, eyes dead locked on the planet ahead of them.

“Be patient Savage, we will find it, I can sense it.” Savage just looked at him with a touch of skepticism. He had to admit Maul’s ways were…odd but they did make sense in the end, even if they did fail. This plan would probably be no different, except they will most likely succeed. With no Jedi anywhere in sight or in sense it was going to be an easy enough task. The only problem is that there were no exact coordinates or location, so where they were was a mystery, but apparently Maul could sense it and Savage had no reason to doubt his brother so he followed him. 

They began to land on Uko, its beauty still had Savage entranced, near an old, overgrown, opening to a path of some sort. At least thats what it looked like. Once the ship was fully at a halt, Maul quickly went to exit the ship with Savage hot on his trail. Exiting the ship the air was clean and crisp with a gentle breeze kissing the trees. It was very peaceful here and very easy to distract one from their goal, but not Maul. He withdrew his lightsaber and began to cut the overgrown foliage covering the worn old path. The path had to be ancient and clearly worn, but the excessive plant life said that no one had been down this trail in years. Savage raised an eyebrow at his brother. Sometimes he really questioned if what they were doing was madness, but again Maul did say he could sense the way. He quickly trotted up to him and joined him in cutting through the dense vegetation. It wasn’t long before the forest became endless to Savage. The path kept going on and on with no end in sight, it was beginning to get infuriating.

“Brother are you sure you know where you are going? This infernal forest has no end! We will most likely to wind up lost here then to find the springs.” Maul stopped and turned sharply with high aggression to Savage, startling him. 

“Do NOT question me, apprentice! I know exactly where we are going. The trail continues this way so the weak will turn back, but I am not weak and I will NOT turn back!” He snarled. Making Savage nervous again. He never liked it when he got aggressive like that with him. At least he didn’t attempt to attack him this time. Maul returned to cutting away and Savage retuned with him a moment later, completely unaware of the eyes that were watching them.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“What do you think they want with the springs?” One questions.

“I don’t know but one of them has no legs of his own, only metal ones. He is most likely here to heal his legs.” Another answered.

“They seem rather vile to me. You saw how the red one spoke to the yellow one, and they both reek of darkness. The red more then the yellow.” Said the first one.

“Hmmm. Yes I see what you mean, but the red one is here for an actual reason. His legs are gone he needs help.” The other responded.

“I know, but remember, the springs are not to be used for evil. Even if they are here to get help from the water who knows what evils they might cause afterwards. We should warn the Chief and the tribe, he will know what to do and I do not enjoy their presence.” They nodded to each other before taking off to their village.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

This was hopeless they were seriously going to die out here. They had been cutting for what seemed like hours and still no sign of the springs. Or any type of water for that matter. And even though Savage was not as adept in force sensing as Maul, he could feel the frustration and anger bubbling with in his brother. He must have been feeling the same annoyance as himself. Maul stopped suddenly and began to physically tremble, oh no not again. Savage stopped and took several steps back before Maul roared in rage and force pushed the plants in front of them a good 50 feet. He started to breath deeply and snarl a bit, like a rabid animal. Savage stared in a bit in awe of his power. In their moment of rage and awe, neither of them heard the rustling in the plants to the side of them. They stared in a bit of fear of the red one, he definitely had a great darkness in him.

“Look brother, I see light.” Maul turned quickly around to see were Savage was looking. There in the distance, was indeed a light between the gaps in the branches. They both headed towards it and out through the last wall of foliage. Before them was a beautiful springs, clear blue water standing in contrast with the white quartz stone and large fruit trees. It was gorgeous, a paradise hidden in the dense, endless forest. Maul stepped into the light towards the water. It wouldn’t be long now, to have his legs that were stolen, to have his power, to have his revenge.

The figures in the shadows stared at him wirily then at each other, with a nod two of them threw two orbs that shattered near their feet. A blue powder puffed out and caught Savage and Maul off guard. It was too late to hold their breath, they inhaled the sweet smelling powder. They coughed, puttered and tried to find the source of where the orbs came from, but the world seemed to be spinning and getting dark. Before ether of them knew it they were unconscious on the white quartz floor with silhouettes in their fading vision.

Maul was the first to come to. He groaned, shook away his delirium and attempted to rub his eyes, only to find them unable to move. He looked to where this wrist was and to his surprise and annoyance, they were tied up to a large thick fruit tree. He pulled on the strange rope, testing its strength, with no result, even with all is rage. Damn! This wasn’t supposed to happen! A groan made Maul pause in his struggle and rage filled thoughts to look over to his right. Savage was beginning to stir, his head was filled with a thick haziness that reminded him of mother Taozins Magic.

“Savage. Savage!” Savage’s head lolled to his left and he squinted trying to focus on the voice and figure next to him. Who was that? He knew this figure. Oh! 

“B-brother? What happened? Where are we?” He said confusedly. 

“It seems we’ve been captured, some unforeseen protection it seems.” Savage blinked then tried to move his arm, only to meet the same fate as Maul. He pulled with all his strength but got nothing, not even an ounce of give in the rope.

“I do not know what binds us but it is a formidable material. I have tried as well with the same result.” Savage pondered for a moment before continuing to struggle against the rope. Maul gave out an irritated sigh. The second he was free from this accursed tree he was going to slaughter the beings that did this.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

From the distance the figures watched, showing their leader the two trespassers tied to the Lina trees. One of them steps next to them.

“What shall we do with them?” Their leader watched, deep in thought.

“The Red one is injured, but at the same time his darkness is great. As Guardians of the Sacred Springs, it is our duty to help those in need and to ward away the darkness, but it seems in this moment the darkness needs help.” The others stared at their leader wearily. 

“Surely you don’t mean to help them?” The leader nodded.

“ Of, course I do, as I said it is our duty to help those in need, but fear not, I do not intend for them to go free and use the gift of the springs for evil.” This caught their attention.

“But, how? They are so powerful they would kill us all!” The leader smiled, a plan already formed.

“The gift of the springs is not only in healing, but nurturing and calming as well.” Some of them looked at their leader confused for a moment before one understood.

“Of course, The Lina trees!” The leader nodded.

“The best prison is the one you are made in. Now then let us greet our Guests.” They smiled giddily and followed in suit behind their leader.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Maul was now beyond Irritated, they were sitting here for Force knows how long, his brother wasting his energy, and the key to his vengeance mocking him not even 50 feet away! His eye began to twitch, he was going to go back into his state of madness at this rate. A ruffle in the bushes ends his trail of thought and brings Savage back on full alert. From the bushes came several people. They were rather plump and roughly of human hight with darker shades of human skin like the bark of the trees of the surrounding area their earth tone clothes added to that effect. Maul assumed they were human until he saw their slightly pointed ears and their strange eyes that were colored like the forest, brown and green swirled together meeting in the middle where their four point star pupil laid. He glared at them these pudgy weaklings were going to pay, regardless if they tied him up or not. A male stepped forward, he was larger in hight and weight and held a gentle, friendly smile to him. He must have been the leader, he will die first.

“I am truly sorry for all this. You see the last people who came here threatened my people and now they are weary of strangers. Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself I am Atohi, chief of the Quana. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He bowed his head in greeting before continuing on.

“Now then, I must ask, who are you and why are you here?” Maul looked at Atohi carefully, he might be able get his legs and kill these people after all. He must play this carefully.

“I am Maul and this is my brother, Savage Opress. We came here seeking aid, my legs were taken from me and I would only wish for them to return. We had heard rumors of a spring that could possibly return my legs to me and so we came here.” Atohi mock considered what he said and took a better look at Mauls legs. A small pang of sadness hit him as he looked at the mechanical contraptions attached to him, he really did need help, dark or not. Atohi nodded.

“Very well, I grant you the use of our springs.” He turned to two males and nodded to the ropes. They untied the rope and stood back a little as Maul stood. He stood taller then most of them and was much more intimidating. The Quana began to feel antsy but the two lead him to the waters. Maul stepped into the sapphire blue water until he was chest deep in it. At first nothing happened, then the waterfall began to glow, no longer a sapphire but a brilliant sky blue. The contrasting blue swirled around him before making contact with his skin. A chill ran up his spine as the water touched his lower back and numbed his body. Maul tried to move but nothing moved not even his eyes. There was a metallic bending noise that came from below that worried him but he could not feel what was happening, he had no control anymore.

From the shore, still tied to the tree, Savage stared in complete awe as the glowing water removed his brother’s mechanical legs and began to form a spine. It crept lower down making a pelvis, femurs, knees and lower before looping sinews of muscle around them then finally coating all of that in black and red patterned skin. Once the healing was complete the sky blue glow faded away until there was just sapphire again. At first Maul didn’t move the feeling was barely returning to his body but with a new feeling on the lower half of his body. He looked down with wide eyes, his legs, his legs had returned! They were still weak but they were his!

Atohi smiled softly, the healing was done, but now the capturing had to commence, while he was still weakened and the other captive. He turned to a female Quana and spoke to her in their native tongue.

“We must move quickly now, while Naxo and Tikana are getting Maul, I want you and a couple others to take Savage. Use the Sadarna powder to put them to sleep and bring them to the village then whoever is left tell them to gather as much Lina fruit and sap as possible.” She nodded and gathered three males to assist her. She casually walked over to Savage, who now eyed her like a predator on the hunt, pretending to untie him before taking out some powder and tossing it in his face. He coughed and sputtered, catching Maul’s attention, but Naxo and Tikana were already there with powder in hand. 

They were quickly unconscious and being tide up to make caring them easier. They began to carry them through the brush about a mile away to where their village was. It was small, with huts made with the sturdy trees and rocks. The people that were there came out to look at their new prisoners with avid curiosity and acute awareness of the presents they brought with them. Atohi gestured for them to be taken to a large hut, they were going to need it, then turned to the rest of his people.

“My people, I know you are curious and worried about our guests, but fear not for soon they will be with us, filled with the blessings and light of the sacred springs and then all will be at ease.” Their worry calmed a little and excitement began to bubble amongst the crowd. Atohi smiled at that and headed over to the large hut where the brothers were being held. The two were still tied but now laid on Varnetta ferns, a very soft durable plant often used to make blankets. It will be very comfortable for them to lay on. The door to the hut opened again revealing the group left to gather Lina fruit and sap, baskets and two gourds filled with the blessings the spring provided. They were smiling enthusiastically at the event that would occur in a matter of moments.

“Patience, there is no need to rush. All good things happen with time. While we wait for them to awaken prepare some fruit so we may begin.” They scurried off and began to cut the fruit eagerly. It wouldn’t be long before the two would wake up then their imprisonment would begin.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
TIME SKIP

About an hour later Maul and Savage began to stir, dazed and angry. Maul’s first word was a curse as his vision became clearer and then realizing they were somewhere else entirely. He tried to move only to find his arms tied again. Perfect, He was going to kill these cretans for sure now. A roar from the other side showed that Savage was in no better mood then he was. A door suddenly opened and Atohi walked through calmly with small smile on his face, that was going to be cut off in a minute or two.

“YOU! I’ll kill you and your entire wretched village for this!” Atohi dared to step closer to him and raised his eyebrow.

“After we showed you kindness and let you heal your legs?” Maul looked down quickly. His legs, he had, in his rage, temporarily forgotten. He had his REAL legs back. This would definitely make destroying these people worth it. He struggled to try and attack Atohi, who just stepped back. He then sighed and gave Maul a devious smirk.

“Well, Im very happy you have your legs back, but I may have forgotten one little detail.” Maul stopped and glared at him. A detail?

“What detail?” Atohi called in the group with the sap and the cut fruit.

“You see, we let those who are in need to use the springs, which you were, but we do not let those with darkness and bad intent uses the power of the springs for evil. You two are like a cloud of darkness, as dark as the on coming wall of night. We couldn’t let you suffer but we can’t let you leave either.” The brothers glanced at each other then at the Quana.

“What do you mean to do? Kill us?” They chuckled softly.

“No, we do not kill or harm those who have been healed with our springs, but you will find out shortly.” With that he called the two with the gourds of sap. They stepped in front of the two of them.

“Wha-? Mpph!” They shoved the opening of the small gourd into Maul’s mouth, causing him to swallow some of the rich sticky liquid.

“Broth-! Mmm!” Savage followed the same fate. 

“Don’t worry this is not poison, but the sap of the Lina tree. It has the ability to sooth those in great turmoil and can sooth away the power of the darkness.” Maul tried shaking his head and spitting out the gourd and the liquid, but it was to viscous to remove. They struggled for a few more moments, then the gourd was removed. They sputtered and tried to hack up what just went in them with out any success. A wave of of fatigue passed through their bodies. Savage wilted and his golden eyes drooped, his body felt so weak and oddly relaxed, this angered him but he just growled a little and shuffled without doing anything really.

“There, see doesn’t that feel better, to not hold contempt and rage in your heart? Well that was just the first part. Care for some Lina fruit?” The other Quana stepped to them with a plate of some sort of cut frost blue fruit. They offered up a slice to their mouths, which despite the sap they kept defiantly shut. Seeing this they carefully swayed the fruit near their noses, enticing them with its irresistible aroma. Savage was the first to give in taking the piece from the female. To say this was the best thing he’d ever tasted would be an understatement. He swallowed the piece sullenly, wanting more of it. The female giggled and offered more fruit to him, letting him eat piece by piece. They world felt hazy and his eyes glazed over and all he could think about was the lush delicious fruit being given to him. He didn’t even feel what was happening to him, but Maul could see. He tried to push down the unexpected feeling of fear as he watched his brother eat and… GROW! 

Slowly at first, his body began to swell. His growth seemed to surge a little more with every bite of the blue fruit. His mind filled with a sense of dread as the fruits sent filled his lungs. A deep longing for its flavor started to push the dread away. He shook his head. NO! This would NOT happen to him, not like this. He struggled, but managed to look back to Savage. He was completely oblivious to the fact his armor began to stretch out an until it exposed a small amount of his belly bulging around his belt. He steadily grew larger and larger, cheeks staring to soften and body thinking at what seemed like an impossible rate. The fruit was wafted to him one last time before he couldn’t resist any longer and took the piece greedily from the Quana’s hand. The irresistible flavor filling his every sense, it was almost better then when he used his power to its full extent. They gorged not the fruit that never seemed to end and the Quana never seemed to want to stop giving them. Their bodies were swelling up like balloons, getting rounder and softer with each bite, bits of dark and colored skin pushed out, escaping their confines and out into the open. They were getting bigger then the Quana. By the time they had been the fruit had ended they had to at least be twice their original size with their huge bellies and love handles overflowing their clothes so much it was obscene.

The Quana frowned a bit at the sight of the empty baskets, it felt like that ended much to soon for their likings, but at least the best part was about to begin. The brothers were still entranced by the fruit and groaned a little uncomfortably from their fullness. Then they heard a large rip. Savage let his head lob to the side to see the side of his pants splitting, exposing more color on his rapidly swelling thighs. The belt he ware grew unbearably uncomfortable and a Quana nudged the opening, unfastening it letting his large obsidian and gold belly roll out. Their haze seemed to be broken after that and deep set panic rolled in. They turned to Atohi who was watching comfortably from a distance eating some other kind of fruit.

“What’s happening to us?! What did you do?!” He smiled at them.

“I told you we wouldn’t kill or hurt you, but we couldn’t let you leave. This is the best prison we could think of. Your own bodies. The Lina fruit is very delicious but very fattening , we usually only eat it during the winter, but it makes an excellent prison too.” Their stomachs gurgled a bit and the sensation of swelling came back more intensely. They started to blush from embarrassment from this then it faded and they swore they paled as they realized she could feel they were growing more and faster then before. Their faces became horrified with much wide eyes as they clearly saw their fattening belly and breast flesh pushing out more and more with each second. Their already huge thighs suddenly burst out, the soft thickness pressing them together forcing them to spread their legs a little further apart. The movement of their legs sent all their fat jiggling their blood run hot with embarrassment. They started to attempt to get up or at least move with no result. Atohi got close to their expanding forms petting the top of Maul’s head affectionately.

“Please don’t panic. There isn’t any reason to. Perhaps the word prison is to strong. A prison is a place where your held against your will, but I think you two will love your bodies like this before you know it.” Maul shook off his hand. This was hell how could he ever like this horror? He gasped then whimpered as he felt cool air on his growing obsidian and ruby butt cheeks. He reached his hands down from behind his tied pudgy arms fearfully to see just how big much bigger his butt was getting. Saying he was was shocked to find how much more soft squidgy fat was there, was underplaying the situation. He grabbed as much as he could and felt it pushing his fingers apart more and more as the fat swelled. He honestly wanted to pray or something, anything, for this insane growth to stop! 

“Ugh, it’s not stopping!" Savage panted out in desperation. His attention was drawn back to the front of his belly. His eyes darted in terror as his fattening arms suddenly burst the shoulder seams of his now nonexistent, skin tight fabric wide apart whilst his thick side rolls of fat split the seams down his sides. His belly suddenly budged forward and the thin fabric was ripped clean in half leaving him half naked. His face was so round now, and the fat on his neck and now huge double chin was wobbling ponderously on top of his breasts. A loud pop and tear rang out signaling the end of his pants life. He was now completely naked, Savage now felt like an overfilled balloon that kept growing. He grunted and struggled to try and move move, but ended up wobbling about uselessly. Atohi looked at them, they were so fat and helpless, barely able to flail let alone walk, they were starting to get to the right size. He then decided there was no reason to keep the restraints on them anymore. A male and female quickly untied their fleshy, blubbery arms that rolled out to their sides.

Seeing a chance to at least kill the damned Quana, Maul reached out and attempted to force choke him, but nothing happened. Atohi seemed aware of what he was trying to do and gently patted his ballooning belly.

“The sap soothes away all the power of darkness, including the darkness you harness as power. You won’t be able to hurt anyone any more.” Maul’s eyes widened. No, No. No, It couldn’t be. No, he couldn’t be a helpless blob, he had to have some power! He tried to reach out to the dark side but felt nothing, not the smallest pull to the force. He began to pant, he wasn’t going to cry or panic, event though the tears pricked the corners of his eyes, touching his chubby cheeks. He shuddered involuntarily as she felt his body fat begin to push up around him as it swelled, furthering his prison and his helplessness. A warm hand cradled his cheek, Atohi rubbed his swelling cheek softly, comfortingly. He whimpered as his huge belly and breasts began to tower over him. His butt swelled up behind him and he felt his massive arms and fattening face begin to rise up into the air. He growled and made a last attempt at fighting back. All he got was another cheek rub.

“Don’t be upset. The growing is almost complete.” Almost. Their bodies just grew and grew and grew. His eyes darted left and right as his shoulders and breasts began to push up into his face. Even more terrifyingly he could feel the fat on his neck and cheeks filling out and pushing back. His fat fingers and toes flailed about helplessly. Even his fingers were thickening more and more until they looked like big plump juicy sausages. He couldn't even bend them they were so fat. It seemed that every inch of his body was being pumped full of fat until she was ready to burst, a small part of him wishes he would. He could barely see Savage over his belly. He was in no better shape, if anything he looked BIGGER then Maul. It did make sense since he was bigger anyway. After a few more minutes the growing sensation was gone. All that was left were two gigantic dark blobs that were Maul and Savage. They panted and whined, unable to do anything, powerless in their own bodies. 

Atohi walked around Maul and Savage, examining them. Their bellies risen up higher then he was tall and rolled passed their pudgy feet. Their arms were like rings that suspended them outward to their stubby hands. He could hardly see their faces that were squished up in their fat cheeks and thick chins. Their bottoms were colossal each orb of fat came up to his waist. He smiled, pleased by their size. The brothers though were far from that. They were at this point in panic, there was no way out of this they would be left to die here in this pitiful state. A pair of hands rubbing Maul’s belly made him gasp. The hand traveled around to his side where it grabbed a handful of his fat roll. Atohi just seemed to be in a state of constant smiling.

“I believe you two ready.” Maul’s brows furred.

“Ready? For what?” His voice was slightly muffled by the fat on his face. 

“To be with the rest of your tribe of course.” Maul was no completely confused. Weren't they just prisoners?

“What?” Atohi reached up and stroked his cheeks and chins.

“I told you, you would enjoy being like this, being part of our tribe, is just the beginning.” His hands sunk into the pitch black and vibrant red, Maul moaned at the feeling.

“Why make us apart of your tribe?” He gasped as he felt Atohi’s plump figure press into his own.

“Because, we can’t simply let those who have been plump and ripe by our sacred fruit to simply rot away.” He planted a soft kiss to Maul’s juicy palm and lower arm. Maul huffed and tried to flail him away, only to get his arm caught and his under arm fat kissed. Atohi chuckled.

“I should get the others before I keep you all to myself.” His hand grazed his belly, causing a shiver to go up Maul’s reconnected spine. He could here some sort of language being spoken then some cheering before Atohi returned, with his people behind him. They stared at the brothers in awe, slowly walking up to them and letting their hands rub and squeeze them. They gasped at all the contact. There was just so many hands on their sensitive bodies. A few bolder Quana began to kneed them and kiss their bodies. Savage couldn’t take all the sudden affection and began to moan. The sound caught them off guard a bit but their surprise was quickly turned into excitement. They began to kneed and kiss Savage all over, from his bulging cheeks to his plump toes. He was trying to get them off by jostling his body but that just encouraged them more. The ones surrounding Maul watch what they were doing with Savage and turned back to him with a glint in their eye. Maul felt very nervous looking at them. They began the same treatment of rubbing and kissing. A jolt rushed through his body. The stimulation was so intense he began to pant within a couple minutes.

A few Quana were so bold as to remove their clothes. Their soft chubby bodies pushed flush against their dark colored ones. After that it wasn’t long before most if not all of the Quana in there were undressed, pushed against them, rubbing and biting their soft giving flesh. Maul and Savage’s bodies were quivering with pleasure. As were the Quana, their bodies shuddering from all the friction. Maul didn’t think he could take anymore, until he felt a male presence settle between his enormous globes of fat that was his rear. Two hands grabbed and ample amount of his bottom and felt them run in circles. He tried to turn but his neck fat prevented him from seeing the person in full view, but from his peripheral vision he could tell it was Atohi, fully undressed. He blushed madly, red getting deeper on his face, as he felt Atohi start to rub himself against Maul. The action made him mewl loudly. Atohi gently pushed Maul’s Obsidian rear apart before pushing himself between the two large masses. Maul yelped out loud and moaned loudly as Atohi rutted his backside, every jostle caused a waves of fat to shake and the coil deep inside Maul’s belly to come undone. The Quana that were left took a sensitive breast and began to trace patterns on them, nibbling on the tender flesh. It was to much, he couldn’t take it. He gasped before his whole body trembled like an earthquake as he unraveled. The Quana then stopped Atohi and the others removed themselves and turned in time to see the other half finishing off Savage. They smiled contently, completely satisfied with their new tribe members. One by one they began to lay down in the soft Varnetta ferns surrounding Maul and Savage, Using their plump thighs and bellies as pillows as they began to fall asleep. Atohi climbed on top of Maul, reaching his still slightly panting face and kissed him.

“They took quite a liking to both of you. That means you are now part of our tribe and always will be. You’ll always be loved even with your blubbery form, perhaps now you can start to love it just as much as we do.” He smiled then yawned, placing one last kiss to Maul’s cheek before curling up on his chest and fell asleep. Maul felt exhausted but strained to look around his belly to see Savage. His brother was already asleep covered with Quana sleeping peacefully around him. Perhaps this isn’t what he wanted, it wasn’t, but instead he found something else, something he was not used to and would take some time to get accustomed to. It was better then he ever thought revenge could be, in the end he and his brother found love.


End file.
